There is known optical communication technology in which an electrical signal is subjected to optical modulation and data is transmitted using light. As a photoelectric module for such optical transmission, there is known a configuration in which optical devices each configured of a combination of an optical function element such as a lens and a light emitting/receiving element (a light receiving element or a light emitting element) are optically coupled by an optical connector (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 4).